edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures: GBA Introduction
This level is the introduction to the GBA version of the Ed, Edd n Eddy game, Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. In it, the controls are outlined and the premise of the game is put forth. A jawbreaker machine has appeared in the Cul-de-Sac and the Eds naturally want to get all the use they can out of it. However, each jawbreaker costs 100 cents, so Eddy decides to make some money by going on a super scamming spree. Plot *''another beautiful, sunny day in Peach Creek, and Eddy is ready to get some scamming in.'' Eddy: the air "I love the smell of freshly opened piggy banks first thing in the morning!" Eddy heads down the street and passes a sign. It spins around, and Super Plank flies through the air. Instructions appear: "Press A to jump." Eddy then continues on and comes by a house with pennies floating around it. By jumping and using platforms, he can collect these coins. Soon, he continues on and comes across another sign: "Press B to throw Eddy's stink bomb. A bulldog on a chain is seen ahead, but by throwing his bomb, the dog is sedated long enough for Eddy to pass. Eddy continues on and sees Super Plank again. Upon passing him, he has reached a checkpoint. Eddy takes another few steps and finds his friend Ed. *'Eddy:' "Hey Monobrow, let's get moving. We've got some serious scamming to do!" Ed: "I don't know how to get past these garbage cans." Eddy: "Use your head, Ed!" The pair continue, Ed in the lead, and find yet another sign: "Press B to use Ed's head butt." Ed does on the upcoming garbage can, and the can disappears, dropping four pennies as it goes. The two continue on, with Ed clearing obstacles from the path. They get to another checkpoint and find Edd a little bit ahead of them. *'Eddy:' "Hey Double-Dee, what's up?" Edd: "An appropriate question, Eddy. The platform to the tree house is up, and I've yet to devise a system to lower it..." Eddy: "Try your slingshot, Sockhead! Just don't hit yourself in the eye..." Edd: "I happen to be an excellent shot, Eddy...by the way, did you see the jawbreaker dispenser in the cul-de-sac?" Yet another sign lies in front of the trio: "Press B to shoot Edd's water balloons." Edd uses his balloons to knock down some obstacles, and they pass a checkpoint and find another sign: "Hold B and arrows to aim Edd's water balloons." Good thing, too, as after knocking down a pile of newspapers the Eds find themselves in front of a great chasm. Edd shoots up and forwards, and brings down a platform, which the Eds use to cross the chasm. Upon crossing, they find another sign: "Press R to switch between Ed, Edd and Eddy." The trio then continue on and come to a gigantic jawbreaker dispenser. ---- *'Ed:' "Jawbreakers!" Eddy: "Oh, now we're cooking!" Edd: "Not exactly. The machine takes a dollar for every jawbreaker. No chump change these days..." Eddy: "A dollar! Well, we'll have to go on a Super Scamming spree, then!" ---- The Eds continue on and soon find themselves at the start of their first scam: Pin the Tail on the Ed. Trivia *This level provides all of the instructions on how to play and introduces the basic premise of the game. This is unlike all other versions, where the instructions were laid out in Cool Yer Ed and no premise (beyond the basic premise of the show) was introduced. As such, a storyline runs through this version of the game. *It is possible to get at most 38 cents from the introduction. *If "Pin the Tail on the Ed" is replayed, this level is included in it. Gallery GBAIntroPressA.png|Instructions for jumping. GBAIntroJumpAndCollect.png|Eddy jumping for coins. GBAIntroEddyGrabsOne.png|Eddy getting a coin. GBAIntroStinkBombToss.png|Eddy tosses a stink bomb. GBAIntroStinkBombDetonate.png|The bomb detonates. GBAIntroStinkBombSleep.png|The stench puts a dog to sleep. GBAIntroEddyCheckpoint.png|Eddy reaches a checkpoint. GBAIntroEddyMeetsEd.png|Eddy meets Ed. GBAIntroEdHeadButt.png|Ed performs a headbutt on the pavement. GBAIntroEdCheckpoint.png|Ed and Eddy reach a checkpoint. GBAIntroEddyMeetsEdd.png|Eddy meets Edd. GBAIntroEddFiresSlingshot.png|Edd fires a water balloon at some newspapers. GBAIntroTheEdsCheckpoint.png|The Eds reach a checkpoint. GBAIntroJawbreakerDispenser.png|The Eds encounter the jawbreaker dispenser. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Mis-Edventures Levels Category:Mis-Edventures GBA Levels